The Savior
by Nil1875
Summary: There he was. The supposed savior of the Wizarding world. Post War Semi-AU if ya squint. Draco arrives at #12 to try and get through to Harry, and he finds a major surprise. T Not enough for M, but slightly Dark. Happy ending!


**Hello again! This story came from nowhere, when I was bored one night, and my more...sadistic side was on the rampage. It's a little darker than my other things, and it really meant to represent the struggle Harry went through, and how it might have changed him. Mostly a snippet out of what could be the main story, or a slightly AU plot. Includes Draco being topped....Not in graphic detail though, sorry to those hoping so. **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**  
Please review if you liked it! Thanks!**

* * *

There he was. The supposed savior of the Wizarding world.

Grimmauld Place hadn't changed much, most of the rooms were still covered in cobwebs, and the paintings in the halls were covered with charmed curtains. The windows were covered as well, and the only light in the house came from flickering lamps.

The sitting room was another matter. The shelves of books had been scrubbed of every particle of dust, and every old and worn piece of furniture had been removed. The Persian carpet on the floor was once again in pristine condition and the walls had been repainted, a deep green with silver accents.

The only thing that remained, silhouetted by the crackling firelight, was a high-backed winged chair. And in that chair, sat Harry Potter.

You wouldn't know it to look at him, no not at first. Unless you really knew him, or had seen how he changed after the war. No, this was not the same scared boy who'd first stepped off the train at Hogwarts, nor the gangly teen that fought alongside his friends to defeat the once magnificent Lord Voldemort. This was not the proud Gryffindor that had wondered the halls and grounds of Hogwarts for seven years, flaunting his school colors.

No, this was the long repressed rebel. This was the boy, who took what he wanted, and didn't let anyone tell him otherwise. This was the boy the sorting hat had seen, some twelve years ago. This was the side he embraced with relish. This was the Slytherin side of Harry Potter.

Sitting, slightly slouched in his chair, Harry's eyes were fixed on the figure by the door. He moved a hand to brush aside his long unruly hair, revealing for a moment, two thin scars, one that the whole world knew about that resided on his forehead, and another that ran down the side of his face from his temple to his jaw. The hair also revealed an earring, a snake, dangling from his left ear.

Without pause the proud man across the room stepped forward, his head held high.

"Potter."

He examined the man that had once been his enemy. The changes were drastic.

Harry's signature round glasses were long gone, fully revealing his deep green eyes. Dark Muggle eyeliner made a smoky ring around the pools, highlighting them even more, and a small ring adorned his lower lip. He didn't wear a shirt, and it could clearly be seen that his body retained the fruits of years of Quidditch.

"Malfoy."

Hissing filled the room as Draco Dorian Malfoy approached the chair. He stopped, his eyes darting down, past Harry's long leather clad legs, to his bare feet. From under the chair, several black objects came slithering to surround the blond man.

In contrast to Harry, he wore a pristine black Muggle suit, having opted out of robes years ago. His hair he'd kept short, like in his school days. He never wanted to be called akin to his father again. His cloak, which had been taken by a house elf on his arrival, was the only thing to show his place in the world, past and present, given that it was embroidered with the Malfoy crest, and the clasp was a pair of entwined snakes.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked quietly. His wand twirled around the fingers of his right hand lazily, while he other draped off the arm rest.

Draco ignored his question, still watching the snakes that circled him. "Potter, call off your pets."

Harry merely smirked. _"Come away girls, he means no harm this night," _he hissed in parseltongue. He did not miss the notable shiver that passed over Draco's face as the snakes slid back and twined around his arms and legs, while his favorite, Naga, wrapped around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, under his earring.

"Your…friends, are under the impression, that you need to get out of this house, Potter. They decided, since you will let none of them in, they should send me to…how was it Granger said? Oh yes, 'Knock some bloody sense into the prat.'" Draco frowned as the expression on Harry's face remained the same. "Though, believe me, I never would have volunteered, had I not wished to see for myself how far the mighty have fallen." He swept his arms wide gesturing at the house. He turned his sneer back to Harry. "I never knew you'd be one to have a sitting room painted in Slytherin colors, and snakes for pets, Potter."

Smirking Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Immobulous," he muttered.

Draco gasped, finding chains wrapping around his arms and legs, forcing him to his knees on the carpet. He fought the bindings, only to have them tighten painfully.

"I'm not what you think I am, Malfoy. I'm not what any of them think I am. I'll tell you a secret, because you won't live to repeat it. Don't worry," Harry added as he saw the fear run across Draco's face. "I won't kill you, just wipe your memory. Anyway…"

Harry hissed again and the snakes moved away from his, allowing him to stand. He walked over to Draco and sank to one knee before him, the muscles of his bare chest rippling as he moved.

"I was meant to be a Slytherin. The hat always told me, I would have done well there. And with Him gone, why should I keep the pretext of being the good guy? Why should I?" Harry practically hissed out in anger.

Draco's eyes had widened. This was not what he'd expected from the ever Gryffindor, Harry Potter.

"Why? What is it that makes you like this?" he croaked at last.

Harry smirked raising to his full height again, he stepped forward, even closer to Draco, and though even on his knees, Draco's face came to the middle of Harry's well defined chest, he still had to crane his neck to see. Harry dug a hand into the blond locks before him, and roughly tilted Draco's head back.

"You've felt the power Draco. Isn't it wonderful?" he whispered. "Isn't it everything you could ever want? You never have to answer to anyone, and you can -take-," he emphasized this by tugging on Draco's hair, pulling a hiss of pain from the other, before he fell to his knees before the blond. "Anything, you want," he finished.

Draco struggled as he was pulled forward, and Harry's mouth was crushed to his. He felt the ring bush against his lip, and was surprised by it's almost silky, ice cold texture when it sent noticeable shivers down his spine. He felt his lip caught between teeth, and bitten hard. He cried out, but stopped moving.

He tasted blood. His blood. He closed his eyes, praying for this all to end. This was not what he expected when he agreed, under duress, to come see Harry. No, he'd expected a fight, not this. Never this. Never what happened next.

Harry was pushing him back, and the chains were accommodating, still keeping him tightly shackled, but now he was laying on the floor, with the smaller body pressed over him.

Adrenaline rushed through Draco as he tried to think of a solution to his predicament. He had never been good at silent magic, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Potter get away with this.

But as it was, Draco couldn't hold back a moan as Harry's hands unbuttoned his shirt and slid across his pale chest. Panting he tired to gather his thoughts.

'_RICTUSEMPRA!' _Draco shouted in his head, hoping against hope, that the simple tickling charm would work. He put all his will behind it, and Potter was thrown back, off of him.

With a deadly hiss, Naga slithered forward, surrounded by her children.

"_No, Naga. This is how it is. Leave us," _Harry hissed, his eyes on Malfoy. He'd already lifted the charm.

With a little reluctance, the snakes obeyed. The door opened and shut as they slithered out, leaving only the two men and the fire.

Harry raised his wand again, and muttered under his breath. The chains moved, dragging Malfoy to his knees again.

"It is a sight to see, isn't it Draco? The once mighty, Harry Potter, succumbed to the dark and twisted ramblings of his own mind. What will you tell my friends when you return to them? Will you tell them what transpired here? Will you tell them I am mad? Will you come back?"

The last words were spoken so low that Draco had to strain to hear them. For a wild moment hope sprung up in him when Harry said he wouldn't kill him. But why would he want to come back? Yes, he was going right back to Hermione Granger, and telling her that her best friend was utterly and unequivocally insane.

At least, that had been the thought on Draco's mind. It fled the moment a hand was pressed to his now bare chest again, and Draco screamed.

He hadn't noticed Harry move back to kneel before him, but now he did, because Harry's hand was hot as molten metal. Draco continued to scream even after the hand was removed, and as he looked down at his chest panting, he realized no mark had been left. It was as if the burning fire never touched him.

"To hot for you, Draco?" Harry whispered. His hand found it's way around Draco's throat, only this time it was colder than ice.

Draco felt his vision going fuzzy as the hand squeezed. He gasped, trying to take in a breath, but he could barely manage.

"Har-ry…" he managed to choke out. He gasped as the pressure released and his sight rushed back to him.

"Yes Draco?"

Fingers traced Draco's jaw, now a normal temperature, and Draco forced himself to raise his eyes. He flinched back at what he saw in the other man's eyes. Hurt, anger, fear, hunger, longing, lust. He tried to stop it, tried to keep his body in check, but it was impossible. Draco had always had a masochistic streak to him. He'd also always had a Harry Potter streak in him.

Groaning he collapsed his weight entirely on the chains. "What are you going to do to me, Harry?" he asked in a quite voice.

"I would think it was obvious. I'm going to torment, and torture, and rape you, Draco," Harry breathed, almost lovingly against Draco's ear. The blond shuddered, being momentarily remained of his Aunt Bellatrix, and her equally sadistic tendencies.

"And when I leave? If I tell?" Draco breathed just as quietly.

"You won't," Harry whispered, before he claimed Draco's mouth again.

Harry was right, Draco admitted. He wouldn't tell. He'd never tell. He'd go back, say nothing really transpired, that Harry refused to see him. He would never say that he had enjoyed every moment of what Harry gave him.

He would never admit that he loved the way Harry treated him. How Harry ripped away his clothes, to leave them hanging shredded around his shackles. How Harry heated his hands, and pressed them all over Draco's body, causing the blond to scream out in excruciating pain and agonizing pleasure. How Harry took him roughly on the floor, and just left him there when he was finished.

No, Draco would never admit that it had been the best experience of his life.

--

The next week when Draco returned, it was night time, and when he was showed to the sitting room, he saw Harry gazing out the uncovered window at the night. Again he didn't wear a shirt, and Draco could see the scars that crisscrossed his back. He also saw something else he never had before. A wizards tattoo, moving back and forth across Harry's lower back. A lion, pacing.

Draco threw aside his suit coat, and rolled up his sleeves. He knelt to let one of the smaller snakes examine his hand, and nearly smiled when she twined her way up his arm, hissing.

"She says you smell like far away trees, and snow."

Draco jumped and looked at Harry. His back was still to the room, and he didn't seem to have moved. Looking back at the snake on his arm, Draco allowed himself one small smile.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, softly stroking the midnight black scales that felt like water under his fingertip. The snake hissed and rubbed her head against his hand softly.

"She's Naga's youngest. Only three weeks old."

Draco nodded. Harry hissed something in parceltongue. The small snake slid up Draco's arm to lay comfortably around his neck. He gulped, knowing now he was entirely vulnerable.

"She'll kill you know. If I ask her. If I tell her," Harry said. He hissed in emphasis and the body tightened around Draco's neck. The blond gulped. "I won't make her though. She's fond of you."

The snake relaxed, letting her tail fall to sway in front of Draco's chest, harmless for the moment. Carefully Draco lifted her from around his neck, and placed her on the floor with some of her siblings, before walking over to Harry.

"Potter," he said quietly, laying a hand on the other man's shoulder. He expected a reaction. He expected Harry to spin around and hit him, restrain him like he had before. Instead there was no movement. Nothing.

"Harry?" Draco tried tentatively.

Now he got his reaction. A fist connected with his jaw and he found himself on the floor, clutching his face. With a growl he swiped Harry's legs from under him, and elbowed him in the face. Blows were exchanged this time, in the Muggle fashion, but before long Draco found himself pinned to the floor, with a weight on his hips and chains on his wrists keeping him down, and Harry's mouth on his. He could taste their mingled blood as clothing, mostly his, vanished amongst sounds of ripped cloth.

This time, Harry didn't order the snakes to leave, and Draco found he didn't care, or even remember they were there.

--

The week after that, when he arrived at Grimmauld place and knocked, the door swung open on it's own.

Draco entered, biting his lip, and hung his cloak by the door. There was no sign of the mean old house elf, and he couldn't help but be glad. He entered the sitting room only to find it empty.

"Where is he Lissa?" he asked softly, and the small black snake slid from his hand onto the banister, leading him up the stairs with a soft hiss.

He began to hear noises, soft music playing. Lissa slipped through a crack by a door, and Draco pushed it open the rest of the way to reveal a dusty room, filled to the brim with books, old antiques, and a woe-begotten piano.

It wasn't so much the Piano that drew his attention, it was Harry sitting there, playing softly.

Lissa twined herself up the piano bench and onto Harry's arm, hissing softly at him, and he finally stopped playing and looked up.

"Lissa?" Harry looked up from the snake to Draco as he spoke.

Draco fought down a blush. Of course the snake would tell him her new name, and he was sure Harry was smart enough to figure out what two names he'd combined for her after she left with him.

"Lily, and Narcissa?" he asked, confirming Draco's suspicions.

Slightly ashamed, Draco nodded, looking at the floor. He knelt to let Lissa twine up his arm again when she slithered to his feet and looked up at him.

Draco didn't look up as Harry rose from the bench and walked over to him. This time he had on a t-shirt, and an old set of plain black robes on. The robes were open and billowed behind him in a manner that reminded Draco of Severus Snape.

Draco flinched when a hand snuck under his chin, and lifted his face. Silver-grey eyes were met with the piercing gaze of the 'Chosen One' and Draco shivered, trying to pull away, but the grip on his chin tightened.

"Why do you come back?" Harry whispered.

Draco shrugged, reaching his hand out and letting Lissa slide onto the Piano, before looking at Harry again.

"At the risk of sounding like an idiot, or lovesick puppy, I have nowhere else to go," Draco said defiantly.

"But…why? When I treat you so?"

For the first time since his very first visit, Draco saw a small spark of the old Harry, deep in those evergreen eyes. The clouded haze had vanished, and he saw the young hopeless boy of five years ago once more.

"Potter, you should realize by now, I am just as screwed up as you seem to be. And if you haven't noticed," Draco put a hand on Harry's waist and pulled their bodies closer together, their foreheads connecting. "I have thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it."

Harry's eyes widened, then returned to their normal state. They clouded over once again, but this time there was something else. The hunger was there, the hurt, but the anger was gone. The longing was still there, but the fear was so small it was almost gone. And there, behind the lust, was something else, something Draco didn't want to identify.

He didn't have anymore time or will to think as Harry's familiar lips pressed to his. This kiss was different. This kiss was soft, almost tentative, without greed or malice. Draco softly let his free hand slide up, and into Harry's hair. It surprised him, with it's softness and he sighed, letting his mouth open to Harry's probing tongue.

He felt himself pushed back, towards the door, and after bumping the wall a few times, he felt himself fall. Having not opened his eyes or broken the kiss, Draco braced himself for the pain of the hard floor and Harry's weight. It never came.

Instead they landed on a feather soft mattress, and he heard the door click shut. Harry drew away at last, and when he didn't return, Draco opened his eyes to find the other man regarding him with a calculated look.

"Harry?"

"Shh," Harry whispered, letting his fingers trail down Draco's face, tracing every curve. They came to rest at the junction of his jaw and neck and Harry gripped it with force, though not near what he had before, and tilted Draco's head to the side. He pressed his lips along Draco's neck, and soon had the blond panting for breath, hearty moans being ripped from the throat.

Harry unbuttoned Draco's white shirt slowly, tormenting him. He followed his fingers with his mouth, all over Draco's scared chest. Draco shivered as once again he was caught by the cold of Harry's lip ring, trailing down his sensitive skin.

As Harry raised to press his lips to Draco's again, Draco came to the realization that something had changed.

The next morning he left with his clothes still in more or less once piece, Lissa on his shoulder, Harry's parceltongue whispers following him out into the morning sun.

--

Draco didn't stay away for a week. Only three days passed before he was back at Grimmauld Place, slamming the door behind him, and releasing Lissa to lead him to Harry.

Harry was in his bedroom, sprawled out on his bed, reading. His head shot up when Draco slammed open the door, and he didn't move.

Draco shut and locked the door with a muttered spell, pushing away the memories that flooded him of a few days ago. He strode purposefully over to the bed, ripping the book from Harry's hands, and throwing it to the floor. He dug his hands in Harry's hair and dragged him up, kissing him harshly. Harry's arms were around him in an instant, pulling him closer. Draco smirked as Harry groaned against his mouth, allowing him to delve his tongue in and explore the smaller man's mouth.

Draco was determined that this time he would have control, and Harry gladly let him have it. Draco shook away his surprise as he pushed the other into the bed, keeping the body under him writhing and screaming in pleasure for the next few hours.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco rose on one arm to look down at Harry. The dark haired youth was curled into the covers, his back pressed to Draco's chest, while Draco had an arm around his waist protectively.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you?"

"Yes," Draco answered simply.

"Even if I asked you to kill me?"

Draco stiffened, but then relaxed, nodding. "I would Harry, but know that I would follow you."

Harry nodded and buried his head in his pillow, drifting off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in years, in Draco's arms.

When Draco woke some time later, Harry was gone, and Naga was curled in his place, her eyes piercing.

Draco rubbed his eyes sleepily, then sat up. Naga uncurled, and slithered off the bed. At the door she stopped, beckoning him with her tail, much like Lissa did. Nodding, Draco grabbed his pants and pulled them on, following the matriarch snake.

She led him down the stairs and into the sitting room, which was flooded with light. All the curtains were gone, and the windows were clean to the point of sparkling. The fire was dead, and the chair was gone.

Three new chairs, and a couch had appeared, and one wall was squirming. Draco blinked, and watched as Harry waved his wand over and over. Finally the wall cooperated, and the green and silver morphed into a brighter maroon and gold, the colors of Gryffindor.

Draco couldn't suppress a grin as he saw the colors come to life. He walked over to Harry and slid his arms around the shorters waist. Harry jumped, but soon relaxed when he saw blond hair above him.

"Spring cleaning Potter?" Draco whispered affectionately.

Harry gave a grin of his own, the first real one Draco had seen in many, many years.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

Harry sighed as he leaned back against Draco, marveling at his calm and clear thoughts. Not one nightmare had he had the night before. His mind was at rest, no more thoughts of death and destruction. No more fear.

Harry was finally free, free from everything that had plagued him. And he had Draco Malfoy to thank. It was such an odd situation, but in some ways, Harry knew it was the right one. It always had been.

So many thinks rushed through he head that he wanted to say, and he finally settled on, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Draco asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Everything I put you through…I didn't know I could be such a cruel bastard…" Harry muttered. Malfoy deserved better than him.

"I've told you, I have a masochistic streak in me Harry, I don't mind."

"Thank you…"

Draco sighed. "For?"

"I…think you just saved the Wizarding world from the next Dark Lord," Harry sighed. "I was well on the way to going out and killing."

Draco blinked then smiled. "Enough of your bellyaching Potter. The mighty haven't fallen as far as we may have thought. You're here, in all your annoying Gryffindor glory." Draco made a point of turning Harry around and dragging his fingers across the tattoo of the lion. "And as long as I'm here, you're not going to fall. I promise."

Harry smiled, before leaning forward to kiss Draco softly. It was a simple kiss, not harsh, or needy. Just a kiss, filled with caring and trust.

Naga and Lissa twined up their respective owners legs to drape around shoulders, hissing softly.

"What do they say, Potter?" Draco whispered.

"They say we make a perfect match," Harry smiled. He ran his hands through Draco's soft hair, wondering how they'd come to be like this. How they would continue on from here.

"I couldn't agree more."

The next few weeks, Harry continued to pull out of his fog with Draco's help. He saw his friends again, he went out in both the Muggle and Wizard worlds, once again becoming accustomed to people.

Christmas day found them curled in bed together, refusing to get up, though the entire Weasley family, along with many of both their old school mates were arriving in less than two hours.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" Harry murmured as he snuggled closer to Draco's chest.

"I…."

"Drake?" Harry raised his head, using the name he'd given Draco in the past few weeks. "What is it?"

Draco bit his lip, then looked away, glaring out the window. "I love you," he said at last.

Harry just smiled, and snuggled back down into the strong embrace that held him. "I know Drake. I've always known. I love you too."

At last Draco smiled, and kissed the black hair that was nestled under his nose, curling his arm around Harry and holding him close.


End file.
